The appearance of the American Soul Reaper
by Patrickstricklin
Summary: Koike Yoshitoko is a Japanese student in America, who has the ability to see ghosts, but one day, his whole life changes when a soul reaper gives his life to save him. koike takes up the sword as a last request to the soul reaper. and starts his journey as the american soul reaper
1. The American Soul Reaper

A school bell rings throughout the halls as a students walk out of class

"My name is Koike Yoshitoko, I'm a junior at the sister school for Kurakara first High School in japan... I'm Japanese, but I moved to America when I was little... I'm not like normal kids though, ever since I can remember I could see ghosts. Of course most kids like me would probably wind up in a straight jacket, but I value freedom over sanity so, it's kind of a no brainer. Anyways this is a story of how my whole life changed on this day..." As koike walked down the road, the sultry rays of the summer sun glared down on his back,"man it's hot," he thought to himself as he walked, and in the distance a voice could be heard growing ever closer.

",Koike!," the voice grew in volume as koike turned to confront the voice, a boy about his size plows into him, sending him flying into the air, " HOLY!," Koike catches himself just in time as a boy on a bike narrowly misses him," Why don't you watch where your going!," koike screamed at the boy, then upon further inspection realizes that the boy is his friend from clas 2-A Takuya Yoshikuni," oh it's just you," koike said as he turned to continue walking," what do you want?," he asks as he walks away,"oh, nothing, I was just wondering, cuz it's the last day of school and all, maybe we could hang out?," Takuya asked," oh, I don't know man... Maybe," Koike sounded uncertain, and Takuya picked up on it," oh, okay well see you later then." Takuya turned and sped off.

Koike continued down the road for awhile and as he walks he notices a vase of flowers on the corner of the road, he looks at it," This is where that girl died, huh this is a courtesy you don't see in America everyday." As he stands up, he notices a man in a black kimono flying across the sky," what the hell?," he blinks in astonishment," I must be seeing things." Koike dismisses the sight as a hallucination and continues home. When he gets home, his father Kazuhiro yoshitoko is outside," Son, watch your sister, I'm going out tonight." Koike looks at his father as If to say," really old man," but he simply nods and walks inside," alright drive safe," koike closes the door and goes upstairs to his sister Hanami's room. He knocks on the door and opens it," hey, dad left us dinner money on the table, just order what you want, I'm not hungry." He closes the door and heads to his room and goes to bed.

Koike is awakened by a defending explosion and a feeling of massive weight on his chest," what is this feeling!?," he sits up and peers out the window, he sees the man in the black kimono, wielding a giant halberd and fighting some giant black mass that appears to be wearing a mask," what the hell is that!?," the man suddenly looks at koike as if he heard his thoughts koike ducks out of site, but suddenly as if he were always there the man is on his window sill," can you see me?," the man asks. Koike simply nodded, completely awestruck, just then the black mass released a terrifying howl, as if it were in pain and strikes at the man, it misses, but not before putting a truck sized hole In koike's wall," ahhhhh my wall!," koike exclaimed completely frightened by the mass.

"Well at least your okay," the man in the kimono says calmly," Not after my dad sees this I won't be," the man turns to koike to talk but is knocked away by the black mass, like a fly. It then directs it's attention to koike,"... Oh no, now it's gonna attack me," koike can't move because of his fear, as the monster raises it's hand to crush koike he keeps muttering to himself," I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die," as the monster brings it's fist down, koike screams," I DONT WANT TO DIE," suddenly blinding light fills the room and the beast releases a cry of pain, koike opens his eyes to see the man lying on the ground in front of him,"... Hey, old man, hey," the man raises his head, I'm on my last legs, if you don't want want to di-," his words are interrupted by a cough of blood," if you don't want to die, you'll take that sword and you'll drive it through your chest, then you'll receive the power to fight... The power to live, but you must promise me one thing." He looks at koike," what do I have to do?," koike asks in earnest," you must continue to fight for those who can't, promise me that," the man coughs blood again," yeah, alright," koike agrees, he picks up the sword, and as he readies the blade, the beast arises with a look of fury on it's slashed face it gets ready to strike, and just before it's hand connects, koike drives the blade through himself, a blinding light fills the room once more and the beast vanishes, leaving behind koike in a black kimono, and the lifeless body of his savior," thank you old man... Ill... Continue to fight, for you." **The American substitute soul reaper is born! tune in again for chapter two**


	2. The Soul Reapers Plans

Koike stood in his room, the massive hole in his wall left by the beast, let in a shallow breeze.

Koike looked to the lifeless body of his savior," Thank you," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

he looked to the ground and saw a large sword, he picked it up, and examined it," i guess this must be mine,"

when he turned around, he was startled to see another man in a black kimono

the man was floating outside the hole in the wall. he began to walk inside.

he knelt down by the body of the dead man," his name, was Jarek Slaid," a tear fell rolled down the strangers nose, and onto Jarek's lifeless face

"and he was my friend," Koike was struck by a sudden sadness," im sorry," he couldn't think of much else to say to the stranger, and in some way, he tried to break the awkward silence

,"so, uhhh whats your name, i feel i should ask it, before anything bad happens," the stranger laughed, a small disheartened laugh then he stood up

the man turned around and stared into Koike's eyes," my name, is Akira Sakamaki, and I, am a Soul Reaper

after two hours of conversation, Koike stood up and stretched," soooo basically, what your saying is that i inherited the powers of a Soul reaper, and that we hunt these things called hollows, so that we can them to soul society... but i have one more question."

Akira looks up," What is it?" Koike looks at Akira," how come i haven't seen more of you guys around, if your supposed to hunt these things? how come Soul Society doesn't help?"

Akira Sighs," the reason you haven't seen more soul reapers, is because... myself and now you, are the last soul reapers in America," Koike looks puzzled," What!?" he replies, Akira nods," and as for your second question, Soul Society abandoned America long ago, and the soul reapers here slowly died out, even the Quincies here have started to die out." koike replies with a look of confusion," uhhhhh Quincies?"

Akira realizes he never told Koike about the Quincies," Quincies are a tribe of people who harness reishi, to exterminate hollows... they have a grudge against the Soul Society, because of a war that happened 1000 years ago."

Koike, with a hint of sarcasm replies," that explains why i've never seen a quincy either," Akira not picking up on this sarcasm replies," your probably right, the Quincies have gone into hiding since their numbers have died down."

Koike Sighs and Akira thinking something is wrong askes," what is it?" Koike simply responds with a laugh," its nothing... although, with just two soul reapers against a whole nation of hollows... were totally screwed... royally"

But just then, something strikes Akira,"Maybe were not!,"

koike looks at him." what do you mean," he asks, hopefully," Before Jarek Died, he said there was a way back to Soul Society,"

Koike jumped at this with surprise,"really! How!," Akira said, almost too fast to understand," we must go to japan... well more importantly... Karakura town Japan." Koike looked with astonishment,"... I go to the sister High school For Karakura Town Japan!" then, a look of defeat rises on his face," but i cant afford to go,"

just then, Akira interrupts," But Jarek, and I saved up enough human money to purchase plane tickets to Japan!,"

Koike Jumps up," really! When can we leave!?," Akira laughs,"whenever were ready."

Koike turns toward the whole in the wall, and looks toward the sky," It's settled... we leave for Japan in a week!." Koike has a look of hope upon his face," Get ready Soul Society... here we come."

**Koike and Akira plan for their trip to Japan... and in the Shadows, the Quincies also plan their next move**

**CHAPTER 3: THE QUINCIES ARRIVE**


	3. The Quincies Arrive

Koike awoke to his fathers screams,"AHHHHHHHHH"

he sat up with a jolt and yelled at his dad," WHAT THE HELL!?"

his father just sat there pointing at the massive hole in the wall, Koike looked to the hole.

He jumped out of bed and yelled,"how the hell did that happen!?"

Koike's father looked at him,"YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW!?"

Koike looked at his father and angrily yelled,"NO I DON'T!?"

his father regains his posture and says," well, we better get that fixed,"

Koike looks at him,"that was fast," he replies

[LATER THAT DAY]

Koike walks down the road, the early morning sun pouring on his face, he turns the corner, and quickly jumps back behind it

he peers around,"damn... its another hollow" he looks up," guess i have to handle it," he prepares to turn the corner

suddenly," Yo," Koike jumps, he turns around, and sees a man, with a partially buttoned up flannel shirt, and baggy cargo pants, with a bandana rapped around his shaggy black hair

Koike looks at him,"...Akira?," koike looks puzzled,"The one and only, so what are we gonna do today?," he turns the corner then quickly jumps behind it," that is one big hollow," koike looks at him," ya think,"

"well," Akira says nonchalantly," theres only one thing to do," he exits his body, in full soul reaper form,"TAKE IT DOWN," he charges screaming as he draws his katana.

He slashes the hollow, blood spraying like a fountain out of the open wound, he looks at Koike," well, what are you waiting for," he Screamed," change it into a soul reaper and help me," a look of determination comes across his face,"RIGHT," he transforms, but instead of the massive sword he had the night before, he simply had a regular Katana," what happened to my sword," Koikes puzzlement nearly got him crushed as the hollow struck the ground where he was standing

"Watch out, Koike," Akira yells," unless you wanna pave the road with your blood," after destroying the hollow, Akira walks up to Koike,"you did pretty good for your first fight,"

"thanks," koike says," but what happened to my sword, last night, it was huge," Akira sighs,"the reason it was like that is because it was in shikai, now its sealed, because you dont know its name... and learning it takes along time," suddenly, Akira Grabs Koike and hurtles him into a bush.

,"what the hell!?," Koike whispers, Akira puts his fingers to his lips,"SHHHHHHH," he points and koike looks," Quincies," Koike asks.

Akira nods,"yeah, two of them," as Koike trys to listen to the two quincies, he hears a familar voice, but he can't make out who's.

as he listens he makes out,"Damn, we just missed them," and another voice rings out, distinctly female," yeah, no doubt about it, they were here, both of them," the male says," but dont you think one of their reiatsu's have changed, it seems different,"

just then, Akira stands up," Looking for someone?" the two quincies turn with lightning speed, and draw their bows.

Akira puts his hands up, and as Koike looks at the male quincy, he realizes it's none other than his friend, Takuya Yoshikuni

"Takuya!?," Koike stands up out of the brush, Takuya looks at Koike,"Koike!?," the two look at eachother and in unison say,

"YOUR A QUINCY/YOUR A SOUL REAPER," Akira and the girl quincy look back and forth, then yell,"YOU KNOW EACHOTHER!?,"

Koike nods,"he's my best friend," Akira nods," well, this makes things easier," he looks to the female quincy, she nods and upon further inspection, he notices she has the same amber hair and eyes as Takuya, she looks at koike.

"im Takuya's sister, Kumiko," Koike looks at Takuya as if to say,"REALLY," Akira and Kumiko talk in the distance, while Takuya and Koike sit down," So... your a quincy?," Koike Asks Takuya,"Yeah," he replies," but i never expected you to be a soul reaper," he laughs," when did that happen?" Koike looks down,"Just last night, the previous soul reaper saved my life from a hollow, and gave me his powers."

just then, Akira and Kumiko come running in," Time to go!," Akira says frantically," whats going on!?" the two boys ask in unison.

then, a extremely powerful force rained down on all of them," What is this spiritual pressure!?," Takuya exclaimed.

,"its him," Akira Struggled to get the words out," the ultimate Vasto Lorde, king of the hollows," as he says that, a humanoid figure appears in the sky, Akira looks up" Raiko ichitamori,"

Raiko looks down on the four people," thank you for that wonderful introduction... now... i can Kill you!,"

**the king of the hollows appears, will these four be able to beat him... CHAPTER FOUR: THE HALLOW'S PLAYGROUND**


	4. The Hollow's Playground

The four unlikely comrades stare up at the now descending king of hollows.

as he reaches the ground, his voice, came out altogether to calm, it was as if, he didn't care, that it was four against one

"it would seem," he looks to Koike," that Jarek Slaid, is no longer with us,"

Akira yells," don't you talk about him, you bastard, he never would have died, if you hadn't wounded him!,"

Raiko laughs," well, he shouldn't have wandered into The Hallow's Playground,"

Koike looks at Akira puzzled and asks." The Hollow's Playground?"

Akira doesn't break his eye contact from Raiko," It's what the King of Hollow's calls his turf... normally you'd need a battalion of twenty or more soul reapers to attack it."

the Hollow king slowly advances towards the group," yes... and your invading it." Akira pulls out his Katana's.

," oh, your going to get serious this time," Raiko simply chuckled at Akira.

"Don't take me so lightly," Akira proclaimed in anger," Cut down all enemies in your path, EXCALIBUR," suddenly, one of his katana's transforms into a double edge longsword," Sheild me from the wrath of the heavens, AEGIS," his second katana turns into a kite sheild

"oh, Shikai eh... come, lets dance," Akira walks toward Raiko," Kumiko, cover me... Koike and Takuya, Get out of here," Koike tries to object," But we can" Akira interjects,"NOW!" Koike looks hurt, but he and Takuya turn and run

as the two friends run from the ensuing battle, a seemingly endless horde of hollows attacks them from all sides, as the cut them down, one by one, Takuya breathes heavily," so, this is... the Hollow's Playground,"

Koike keeps his gaze directed at the hollows in front of him," don't stop... we have to break through!"

as the two run, a massive explosion resounds through the city, Koike thinks to himself," Akira, you better make it back"

[Back at the battle ground]

Akira grits his teeth, as Raiko bombards his shield with attacks

," Don't tell me, that this is all the last Soul Reaper on the Continent has to offer me," Raiko says dissatisfied by his opponent

Akira infuriated yells," I'M NOT THE LAST ONE," and swings but he misses due to his rage

"oh, you mean that boy... he's barely a Soul Reaper, I bet he doesn't even have a Shikai," Raiko slams into Akira's guard and sends him flying

as he walks towards Akira to deliver the final blow, Kumiko appears behind him," Don't forget about me," she fires an arrow, but Raiko easily deflects it, he looks behind him," your next," he threatens as he is about to strike Akira down, arrows rain down on him, and Raiko barely dodges Koike's attack

"Akira!" Koike Exclaims as he tries to help his dying friend," you... you idiot... i told you, to run,"

behind Koike, Raiko begins to laugh," ha hahaha hahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." a look of utter joy spreads across his face

"you... have just doomed this continent... SOUL REAPER!" Raiko vanishes and reappears in front of Koike,"now is the time to finish you, and make this entire country, the Hollow's Playground,"

he strikes at Koike, but he dodges it just barely making it in time," I'll beat you! as long as i have breath in my body, I'll fight!" Koike attacks, but Raiko easily dodges it," your not even worth my time," he turns to walk away, and as he does, legions of hollows emerge from the darkness, and attack the four friends

as Koike is dog piled by hundreds of hollow's, the promise he made to Jarek rings in his head," thank you... I'll continue to fight... For you," suddenly, Koike is standing on what appears to be a perfect reflection of the sky... as he looks up, the sun begins to fade... an eclipse is covering the world in shadows

Koike turns around, to see a man standing there, with the sword that he picked up just the night before," Who are you?" Koike asks

"you should know," the man replies, koike looks at him, he has looks alot like himself, with medium length black hair, and blue eyes, but his attire is entirely different from that of a Soul Reaper, he wore baggy black pants, with alot of studded belts, a black v neck shirt, a Black trench coat, and a mask, that covered up to his nose.

"are you my Zanpakuto?" Koike asks, the man he simply nods," what's your name?" the man spoke," that is for you to find out."

"I figured it wouldn't be that easy," Koike studied the man... a certain darkness seemed to emanate from him... it seemed to make the already scarce light dimmer," damn eclipse... it would be easier to see him if it weren't for tha-" he caught himself.

"ha," he laughed," It was right there the whole time, it wasn't that hard, i found out your name in no time flat." he looked at the man," your name is..."

Raiko turned from the two boys who had come back to help their friends," your not even worth my time, I'll just let my hollows finish you." as he walks away, a sudden rise in the spiritual pressure of the young Soul Reaper makes him stop, and look behind him

as the pressure increases, the voice of the Soul Reaper could be heard, resonating from within the horde of hollows

,"COVER THE WORLD IN DARKNESS!" the boy yelled,"ECLIPSE!" a shadow, that seemed to suck all the light from the sky flared from the horde of hollows, and when the light returned, they were all gone, the only thing left standing was the Soul reaper, wielding a massive single edge sword, his friends on the ground, unconscious due to the mass of hollows

"oh," Raiko exclaimed," this is interesting."

Koike looked at Raiko," get ready you bastard... i won't hold back!"

**Koike has learned the name of his Zanpakuto, and accessed his Shikai... NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5: KOIKE VS THE KING OF HOLLOWS, RAIKO**


	5. Koike VS The King of Hollows, Raiko

"get ready you bastard... I won't hold back!" Koike stands alone, the only hope of his friends, with his Shikai in his hands

"oh, dont think your all that, just because you got your shikai" Raiko looks at Koike

suddenly Koike is in front of him, he swings, but Raiko dodges it,"WHAT!" he thinks to himself," how is he this fast,"

"going somewhere?" Koike already anticipated the movement, and was standing behind him

he raises his sword,"Solar Eclipse." he brings down the sword and a massive wave of white hot energy flies from his sword

"what was that!?" Raiko is stunned, the ground where the move hit was gone, steam and melted concrete left in its wake

"Solar Eclipse... one of my two wave blasts, it draws from the power of the light, and melts everything in its wake... the second,"

he raises his sword again," draws from the power of darkness, and Cuts everything in its path... Lunar Eclipse." he swings, and this time, a massive black energy flies from the blade, this one a cool feeling, like a blade, Raiko dodges again

"his shikai was this strong," he thinks as he dodges the attack. He stands to face Koike

Koike looks at him,"what's the matter?" he asks,"What?" Raiko replies

"are you suprised?... by simply activating my shikai, I stand on par with you,"

"I see," Raiko's voice regains the coolness it had before," you think your strong, but i haven't even drawn my sword yet,"

Raiko pulls out his sword,"and just to show you, how far you are out of your league..." Raiko takes a stance.

"Reduce all you see to dust, Vastator." A dark red rain falls, leaving Raiko in a suit of heavy armor.

"Vastator, the armor of the destroyer." Raiko looks at Koike,"don't look away, don't lose focus, not for a single second... if you do... you'll die,"

Raiko vanishes and reappears in front of Koike,"So fast!" Koike doesn't have time to react, as he's thrown across the battlefeild.

He skips across the ground one, two, three times, before he plows into a wall,"gaaah!" Koike spurts blood.

"now, do you see, the difference in our power?" Raiko walks toward Koike," This fight, is Over." Raiko appears in front of Koike and drives his sword through him

"how... how did this happen... i was... supposed to protect my... friends." Raiko pulls his sword out of Koike's chest, and walks away as Koike falls to the ground.

"am I really going to die here... like this," Koike lies there, the blood pooling around him, his life starts to flash before his eyes.

"no!, i won't," he coughs up blood as he struggles to stand. Raiko turns to face him," so, you still had life left... well then, I'll be quick to extinguish it!," he rushes Koike and drives his sword through Koike's chest once more, it makes a shlurking sound as he drives it in to the hilt

"now, die... Soul Reaper." as he pulls the sword out, Koike grabs his arm, and drives his own sword through Raiko," If I'm going... THEN YOUR COMING WITH ME!" Koike's blade glows with energy,"Solar," Raiko begins to scream as the energy from the Koike's Solar Eclipse melts his body from the inside

"ECLIPSE!" Koike fires the attack, and the last screams of the Hollow King Raiko could be heard fading from this world.

Koike Drops his sword, and falls to his knees," Crap," he looks to the sky,"I'm losing consciousness," he falls on his face, as his eyes close

Koike's eyes fly open, and he sits up, a sharp pain flashes in his chest, he looks down, his chest is bare and bandaged

" I'm... not... dead" he looks up and sees Akira standing in the corner of the room," Hey, your awake." he waves, then leans into the hall

"Hey!, he's awake!" Koike can hear someone running up the stairs frantically, Takuya barges in to the room," Koike! your alive!" he seems relieved," How did you make it out of that fight!? I thought you were toast for sure!"

Koike looks down," I guess, I was lucky mostly, but it was in part, to my Shikai awakening, thats how I beat him."

"oh, so you awakened your Shikai eh, good job, i was worried i'd have to teach you, but looks like i got out of that one" he laughs.

"well, lets see it!, the Shikai that beat the Hollow King." Koike stands up,"Right!" he turns into a Soul Reaper," Cover the world in shadows... Eclipse!"

Akira looks at Koike's Shikai," yeah... with that, we could do it, we could win... maybe, if he gets his Bankai... he could even beat him!"

Koike sees Akira's face, and thinking something is wrong asks," Is there something wrong Akira?" Akira's tone changes,"oh, it's nothing... get some rest okay." he laughs,"we leave for Japan, first thi-" Kumiko interrupts him," Wait!"

"What!," Akira looks at her,"We're going too," a look of shock goes across Akira's face,"WHAAAAAAT!"

"We were gonna go anyways, since were the last two quincies, we were gonna try to get help," Akira resigns to her wishes,"Fine, we leave first thing in the morning!", Koike nods," so, the day has finally come..."

**KOIKE MANAGES TO BEAT RAIKO, BUT JUST BARELY... NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 6: ARRIVAL! SOUL SOCIETY'S FORGOTTEN SIN**


	6. Attack! Soul Society's Forgotten Sin

Koike and the others walk off the plane,"Japan... it's been awhile." Koike is lost in thought, and he doesn't realize that the others are leaving

"Koike!" Akira yells,"We're gonna leave without you...C'mon!" Koike regains his awareness,"Coming!" he exclaims as he runs to catch up with the other three

"so... this is Karakura town?" Takuya is lost in wonder, just as much as Koike, while the group is walking, Koike gets a nagging feeling, that something is about to happen.

as this feeling of unease settles in his stomach, the roar of a hollow could be heard up ahead,"Hollows!" Kumiko explains.

she gets ready to rush off into towards the commotion, but Akira stops her,"we'll go together." he has a calm look upon his face

when they arrive at the scene where the hollow attacked, they could see, that it was already being handled.

it was a rather large hollow, but the two people who were fighting it dispatched it with ease.

one, was a Soul Reaper, that stood about as tall as Koike, with orange hair, and a furrowed brow.

the second, a Quincy with medium length black hair, sharp blue eyes, and spectacles.

as the four approach the group, they could pick out some of the conversation.

"If I knew it a was going to be this easy, I wouldn't have come along... Kurosaki." the Quincy addressed the Soul Reaper calmly

"Don't act like you wouldn't have come... you would have showed up anyway. Uryu." the two conversed like friends, despite what Akira said about the Quincies and Soul Reapers hating eachother.

"What's this?" Takuya asked,"I thought Quincies were at war with the Soul Reapers?" Akira continued forward," Well, that doesn't seem to be the case," he approaches the two unknown people.

as he approaches, he nonchalantly askes,"Hey, you with the hair... are you a soul reaper?"

the two friends whirl around, taken by surprise, Koike can see, that the orange haired soul reaper has two swords, a short sword and a long sword.

"huh?" the soul reaper replied, then with a suddden look of surprise he shouts,"YOU CAN SEE ME!?"

Akira laughs,"of course I can, I mean," he transforms," it's only natural for Soul Reapers to see each other."

immediately, the two are on guard,"You can't be a soul reaper... iv'e never seen you in soul society, not once" the orange haired boy seems to be mad

"And what about the other three," the Quincy began to speak," are they all soul reapers too?" Koike steps forward,"actually." he transforms,"I'm the only other soul reaper out of us four," the Quincy looks surprised,"Then!?" he looks at the other two,"It's been so long" this time it is Takuya who steps forward, activating his quincy bow," since iv'e seen another quincy besides my sister."

as soon as Takuya activates his power, the other male quincy draws his bow,"thats impossible, my father and I, are the last two remainig quincies!" Kumiko steps forward,"well I guess, that makes it a total of four now, doesn't it"

The quincy grabs the soul reaper and turns around,"can we trust them, Kurosaki," the quincy looks at the group of four,"Iv'e never seen these four before today either,"

the Soul Reaper turns around,"I guess, we'll just have to find out if we can trust them." he begins to walk forward, when he gets within touching distance, he says," My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper," he looks at the quincy," This is Uryu Ishida,"

Akira introduces himself," I'm Akira Sakamaki," he points to the others," This is Koike Yoshitoko, the male quincy is Takuya Yoshikuni, and the girl is his sister, Kumiko Yoshikuni."

Ichigo nods at the four,"well, Akira, it's nice to meet you," he turns to walk,"let's go, im meeting someone, across town, I think you'll want to meet them as well." he jumps into the air, and begins to flash step away

Uryu follows, then the other four,"Where are we going Ichigo?" Uryu asks,"I'm taking them to see Kisuke... if anyone knows about these four it'll be him," Uryu nods,"that would be the best choice."

the group of six arrives at Kisuke's shop, as they walk in, Kisuke is exiting the building," Oh, Ichigo, i didn't expect to see you today," Akira walks forward

"Kisuke! I didn't expect to see you here... how have you been" Kisuke is shocked,"... Akira. Akira Sakamaki?"

Akira Laughs,"the one and only." Kisuke still has a shocked look on his face."what are you doing here," Kisuke asked," I thought you were in."

Akira interrupts,"America... yeah, I was, just until today." Kisuke seems to be slightly on guard."Why did you come here then?"

Akira answers quietly," Because... me," he points to Koike," and that kid were the last two alive... so we came here."

Kisuke seems even more shocked,"What do you mean... last two?" Akira looks down," all the other soul reapers... have... died... the safe haven for hollows to grow in, that we were trying to prevent... has already happened... Those of us who were left, dubbed it... the Hollow's Playground... over two thirds of the Hollows there, are twice as strong as the Espada that Aizen made... and almost all of them, have first and second sword releases."

Kisuke, Ichigo, and Ishida have a look of utter shock on their faces,"then... that means?" Ichigo was the first to break the silence," It means, that at any givin time, an army of extremely powerful Vasto Lorde Arrancars could attack Soul Society whenever they want." Akira was blunt, but then he had to be to deliver that information.

"why couldn't you contact Soul Society from there?" Kisuke asked still shocked by the information his friend was giving him.

"Because... Shortly after Aizen defected... Soul Society Abandoned us, for fear, that Aizen had gone to America to recruit Powerful arrancars and soul reapers." Kisuke looked down," I'm sorry." was all he could mutter," That's Terrible, Soul society would do something like that!?" Ichigo seemed to be in a rage.

"yeah... and that's why were here, to warn old man Yamamoto about this threat." again, Kisuke looked away from him," That's right, you don't know..." Akira looked at Kisuke," Don't know what?" a look of sadness fell on Ichigo and Uryu as well," Head Captain Yamamoto... is dead."

Akira was completely taken aback at this," That's impossible... the old man, was the strongest Soul Reaper... He can't die!"

Kisuke looked directly at Akira," He was killed... by Juha Bach." at this piece of information, Takuya and Kumiko Reacted with surprize."

"What!?" Takuya shouted," I thought he was dead!?" Kisuke looked, this time at Takuya,"oh, rest assured, the king of quincies is dead... he was killed by Ichigo, and Uryu." Kumiko laughed at the irony," ha, mortal enemies team up to defeat the lord of Quincies... How ironic,"

Uryu pushes up his glasses,"Quite ironic," as Ichigo is about to speak, Kisuke cuts him off," So... what about that boy," he gestures toward Koike," he is also a Substitute Soul Reaper... he got his powers from Jarek Slaid." Akira says," So... Slaid died too then," Kisuke shows a slight remorse.

"Yeah... he died, saving that boy..." Kisuke looks at Koike," interesting."Akira looks at Kisuke" so, can you open a Senkaimon, i'd like to warn Soul Society about this." Kisuke nods,"Right, one Senkiamon on the double." suddenly, a round sliding paper door opens," Thanks, Kisuke."

Akira enters the Senkaimon then Koike, Takuya and Kumiko, Ichigo is about to enter when Kisuke grabs his arm," Be careful Ichigo... Akira's words, were only partially true," Ichigo looks at Kisuke,"What are you saying," Kisuke looks at him," the reason Soul Society abandoned America, was in part to the vast amount of Arrancar... but the main reason was because Every single Soul Reaper there, defected along side Aizen." Kisuke's words stun Ichigo,"What!?"

"i'm not saying that Akira is loyal to Aizen, but he may want revenge, for being abandoned by Soul Society... I don't know if Koike or the others know this. but be wary." Ichigo nods," Right." he enters the Senkaimon.

as he exits, he sees the other four, Koike, Takuya, and Kumiko are all staring around in awe, Akira is the only one who isn't staring off into space," now... we can begin." he turns around, a malicious grin across his face," The Extermination of Soul Society,"

as Akira says this, Ichigo is already drawing his swords, but Akira is too fast, he appears behind him, and sends him into a wall," It's a pity." next he attacks Koike and the others,"Akira... why!?" Koike asks as he dodges the first strike but gets sent into the wall by the second

"it's a pity... that Jarek had turn on me... we were going to destroy Soul Society, together, but he decided to become a traitor... and now, I have to do it alone... sorry Koike... but since you inherited Jarek's power, I have to Kill you too, no hard feelings right?"

"Damn you.. Akira!" Akira looks down on Koike as he is about to deliver the final blow, Ichigo Appears out of nowhere," GETSUGA... TENSHOU!" a massive sword wave blast hits Akira, but he isn't fazed by it," looks like I have to kill you to... Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo"

as Ichigo stands there, stunned by Akira's power Koike recovers and helps the other two up. the four line up to face Akira. and suddenly the Whole area is hit by a massive spiritual pressure Koike looks around," What is this spiritual pressure," Ichigo smiles," its them."

as he says this, 26 Soul Reapers appear beside Ichigo and the others," The Captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13!"

**THE CAPTAINS AND LIEUTENANTS ARRIVE JUST IN TIME TO HELP ICHIGO AND THE OTHERS... NEXT CHAPTER, CHAPTER 7: AKIRA V.S. SOUL SOCIETY **


End file.
